1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnet-type generator mounted on an engine of a two-wheel vehicle (motorcycle), a buggy, a jet ski bike, or the like in order to charge a battery or for other purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
In stators of magnet-type generators having an outer rotor-inner stator configuration, as shown in FIG. 15, the following structure is adopted to connect outgoing wires of a coil with lead wires for outputting power to outside the generator. A through-hole 102 is formed on an annular base portion 101 located at a center of a stator 100, a tubular insulator 105 formed together with a bobbin 104 is inserted into the through-hole 102 to cover an inner surface of the through-hole 102, lead wires 107A, 107B, 107C are inserted into the through-hole 102 covered with the tubular insulator 105 from the side of a mounting surface 100a of the stator 100 (mounting surface side on an engine cover, a side shown in FIG. 15A), and the lead wires 107A, 107B, 107C, which are corresponding to a plurality of phases, are connected with outgoing wires 108A, 108B, 108C of a coil 108 at the side of a clamping surface 100b of the stator 100 (opposite surface of the mounting surface side, a side shown in FIG. 15B). Note that the above explained conventional structure is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-273482.
In the above explained structure of connecting wires, the lead wires 107A, 107B, 107C, which are corresponding to a plurality of phases, are inserted into the through-hole 102 and therefore, as shown in FIG. 15B, the lead wires 107A, 107B, 107C pulled out of the through-hole 102 should be complicatedly arranged so as to reach near the outgoing wires 108A, 108B, 108C at one side of the stator 100 (side of clamping surface 100b). Therefore, it is desired that workability of wire connection and vibration resistance of the lead wires 107A, 107B, 107C should be improved.
In addition, thicker lead wires compared to the conventional lead wires are often used in recent years to increase the output power of the generator. When using such thick lead wires, it is remarkably inefficient in viewpoint of workability to insert the lead wires of a plurality of phases into one through-hole and complicatedly arrange the lead wires.
The present invention has an aim to provide a magnet-type generator capable of improving the workability to connect the lead wires with the outgoing wires of the coil and improving the vibration resistance.